Mating Fight
by mandaree1
Summary: Dean Honos has asked Shai Tanna to be his partner for the night. Unfortunately, he first has to pass an old Shioru test... a rather odd one, at that.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Geisters: Fractions Of The Earth**

**Summary: 'Dean Honos has asked Shai Tanna to be his partner for the night. Unfortunately, he first has to pass an old Shioru test... a rather odd one, at that.**

**Warnings: Might be O.O.C?**

**...**

While it wasn't very obvious when you first met her, Shai Tanna was as traditional a Shioru enlisted with the Geister's could be. (Which wasn't all that traditional) But Dean knew she tried her best to incorporate her heritage in her life as much as possible.

So it wasn't a big surprise (At least it wasn't to him) that he'd have to face some tradition or belief of some kind to make her his, even for the night. However, he wasn't expecting something quite like this.

Dodging a punch, he attempted to trip her. She easily jumped out of the way.

Taken from saint-forsaken creature hundreds of years ago (Although which creature had slipped his mind), only Shai would_ want_ to bring an old tradition like this out, dust it off, and dump it on his shoulders. But was it worth it?

Hell yeah.

At least she was fighting fair, he reminded himself, she hadn't touched her weapons. They hung from her waist, so natural for someone like her yet so strange to anyone else.

She hadn't spoken, nor had she stopped smirking, and Dean was honestly starting to wonder if this was an actual tradition or Shai's version of foreplay. Either way, she was enjoying herself, and so was he.

He grabbed her wrists, tripped her. They fell onto the bed. (Because the challenge had all been done in her room, even though the small space was difficult to maneuver in. He swore her room was the smallest, even if they were all technically the same size.) Shai stared, taken aback, and he couldn't really blame her. He _never_ did things like that, especially to a women. (But this_ was_ Shai, and gender had never really been an issue between them.)

He gulped, waiting for the kick that would throw him off and the sound of he knives being drawn. Shai was going to _kill_ him, slowly and painfully. And... he kind of deserved it at this point.

But it never came. The staring didn't stop, but instead her body slowly relaxed into the cushions beneath her, and, it occurred to him, in the back of his mind, that this was one of the few times he'd _ever_ seen her relax.

"You won." She announced, and he snorted. One good kick, a kick she was well within her power to do, and he'd be sprawled on the floor.

"I doubt that."

She snorted, and part of him wondered what was so funny, but the other, larger, part of him let it slide. Shai was Shai, after all, he'd never be able to fully understand what went through her mind.

"So... now what?" He snapped to full attention. Shai lightly pressed her wrists against the hands holding her down (he didn't know she even know how to be light). "If you aren't going to use it, then get off." She sounded pissed (he wouldn't blame her for being pissed) but he detected the humor buried deep within her tone. She wasn't mad, not really. She found all of this funny.

He frowned, face molding back into the usual scowl that adorned it. "Is that an offer?" He hoped it was, prayed it was, otherwise... well, he really didn't want to think about it.

"Duh." She snorts, as though it's obvious, and it was. "I wouldn't have let things go this far if I wasn't, and neither would you." True, very true. She may have seemed like a loose canon, but Dean had long realized she was more careful then anyone really gave her credit for. "Yes, it's an offer. Take it or get off me."

He looked her over, hair brushed over her eyes, said eyes holding nothing but the truth- because Shai hated lying, especially to those she was close to or worked with- as she stared at him, expectant and unwavering, decided he would take said offer while it was still on the table, and swooped down for a kiss.

* * *

"Shai?"

She grunted. Half-asleep, she'd begrudgingly allowed him to roll them into a spooning position with minimal complaint, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other tracing her necklace (which she'd refused to take off)

"Shai?" He prodded again. She groaned.

"What?" She glared at him, eyes partially hidden by her drape of hair. He hated to admit it, would never say it allowed, but she looked... well, cute.

"I didn't go to far, did I?" He nestled his head into her shoulder.

A snort. "Would I have_ let_ you go too far?"

He smiled, because he knew she was right and she knew he knew she was right. "No. Sorry."

"Whatever." She yawned "Go to sleep. More testing first thing in the morning, remember?"

He stiffened, thinking up hundreds of different excuses to get her out of said testing if necessary. "Will you be all right?"

Another snort. Part of him took offense, but he brushed it off. Shai was Shai, he reminded himself, this type of stuff was funny for her. Don't take offense, she doesn't mean it. If she did, she'd say it right to your face.

Dropping the necklace and admiring the way it naturally landed in the middle of her strong chest, he wrapped the newly empty arm around her waist to join the first. "Shai?"

She groaned, the tone beginning to borderline the edge of agitation. Keep it up, it warned, she'll slice you to pieces.

"We don't have to fight _every_ time we agree to do these things together, do we?" If, he reminded himself, if we ever do these things together again.

She just smiled. He groaned into her shoulder. Just great.

**Review! No flames! Don't like don't read!**


End file.
